


Warm Nurse

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [6]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Food, Gen, Massages, Napping, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad spoils/treats Nigel with warm food, warm songs, and a warm cuddle.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 6
Collections: Operation Friend





	Warm Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant food-related links:
> 
> https://foodforthebrain.org/condition/depression/
> 
> https://www.thesleepjudge.com/chamomile-tea-for-sleep/
> 
> https://food.ndtv.com/food-drinks/13-incredible-chamomile-tea-benefits-drink-up-1629069
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SpotOfTea

_[Scene: the Moon Base break room._ _Both Nigel and Chad are sitting on the sofa; Nigel_ _is happily eating fish and chips from a takeout container]_

 **Nigel:** Sir, this food is.. _.really_ good!

 **Chad:** [warmly] That’s wonderful to hear, Nigel.

_[Nigel reaches for a cup of tea from the table and eagerly takes a few sips of the hot beverage]_

**Nigel:** This chamomile tea just makes things even better!

 **Chad:** I’m glad you like the tea, Nigel. I know that you haven’t been sleeping very well, so I thought that giving you chamomile tea would help get you back to sleep and reduce your stress levels.

 **Nigel:** Well, I’m not complaining about _that_! [he finishes his tea and puts the cup on the table] You sure love to spoil me, don’t you, Chad? First you give me a small semifreddo cake that was topped with strawberries, and now you give me a traditional British meal? You’re something else, aren’t you, sir?

 **Chad** : [shrugs and smiles] Hey, sometimes you need to be spoiled a little, you know?

 **Nigel:** [finishing his food and putting the takeout container on the table] Well, the gesture is _very_ much appreciated. [Chad taps him on the shoulder] Hmm? What is it, sir?

 **Chad:** [blushing] Um, I have two other gifts I’d like to give you...

 **Nigel:** [scratching the back of his neck] Oh? What did you get me, Chad?

 **Chad:** [pulling out some tumbled gemstones from his pocket] Your first gift is... a few tumbled gemstones.

 **Nigel:** Wow, they’re beautiful...

 **Chad:** Yeah, they are. Just like _you_ , Nigel. [he winks and smirks at Nigel, who turns very red] Now then, these gemstones are supposed to have some nice effects, like helping you relax or protecting you from evil. [putting the gemstones in Nigel’s hand] They can also be used to ensure that your relationships stay strong~

 **Nigel:** [smiling softly] Thank you, Chad. I’ll be sure to cherish these stones forever.

 **Chad:** [pinching Nigel’s cheek] Aw, you’re so _sweet_ ~! Should I give you your second gift as your reward for being this sweet~?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully] You would give me this second gift even if I yelled at you with my drill sergeant voice, would you?

 **Chad:** [bashfully twiddling his fingers] Yeah...

 **Nigel:** So, um...what is my second gift, anyway?

 **Chad:** [turning redder] A nice shoulder and back massage~

 **Nigel:** [excited] I’m getting a massage?!

 **Chad:** That’s right. [gently taking Nigel’s glasses off and putting them on the table] You, um, ready to receive it~?

 **Nigel:** [putting the gemstones on the table] Um...are you very pretty?

 **Chad:** [grinning] Man, you’re so _dorky_. Alright, then...[he lies down on the sofa]...cuddle up to me and I’ll give you that massage you deserve so much, okay?

_[Nigel lies down and happily cuddles up to Chad’s chest. The older boy then starts massaging Nigel’s back; Nigel sighs with pleasure as he feels his back aches fade away]_

**Nigel:** Oh, this feels nice~

 **Chad:** [gently] Yeah, I knew you’d enjoy this gift. Um, do you also want me to sing to you?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Yes, please do...

 **Chad:** Alright. [clearing his throat] Here’s the first song, then. [singing softly] Love can come through an open door, just be strong and you’re sure...[softly kissing Nigel’s temple]...to find the one...

 **Nigel:** [slowly reopening his eyes] Hey, that’s the song from our relaxing flying simulator, um, video game!

 **Chad:** Yeah. It’s a nice song, isn’t it? Whenever I hear this song...I always think of that time when we flew under the stars. It was such a nice moment... Um, you wanna hear another favourite song of mine?

 **Nigel:** Yes, please...

 **Chad** : [softly singing] All I need is you, for always and forever, all you need is me, remember when I say, all we need is love for us to be together, because you’re my number one...

 **Nigel** : [chuckling] Of course you like that song...

 _[Chad says nothing; instead, he just hums happily as he moves his hand up to Nigel’s neck and shoulders._ _Nigel sighs_ _with_ _pleasure_ _again_ _as he feels_ _the pain_ _fade]_

 **Chad:** And here’s another favourite of mine. [singing softly] I want to show you that I care, when you need me, I’ll be there... I hope that you don’t go away, I always wish that you would stay—[he hears Nigel crying]--Nigel?! Are you okay?!

 **Nigel:** [smiling tearfully] Yes...I’m just feeling very happy...[yawns]...and sleepy right now...

 **Chad:** Hmm, that’s good. Should I keep singing to you, or should I talk to you for a bit?

 **Nigel:** Talk to me, please. I’m curious about why you gave me such a nice combination of foods...

 **Chad:** [continuing his massage] Alright, so... strawberries reduce the waste products in your body, sodium helps your nerves function, fish helps strengthen your brain--

 **Nigel:** [softly kissing Chad’s cheek] And sugar acts as a fuel source.

 **Chad:** [playfully patting Nigel’s back] Nigel, you’re supposed to be _relaxing_!

 **Nigel:** Well, I just... wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done...

 **Chad** : [kissing Nigel’s temple] You don’t have to thank me. I’m just doing my job. And besides...the only thanks I _really_ need is seeing you happy and healthy.

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] You’re such a good friend, Chad...

_[Nigel quickly falls asleep in Chad’s arms. Chad yawns and slowly closes his eyes]_

**Chad:** You too, Nigel...

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Chad's songs in this story:
> 
> \-->Dream Dreams (NiGHTS into Dreams...)  
> \-->Number One (Sonic R)  
> \-->You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)
> 
> -You know what's really funny? This comic:  
> https://fallen-gabrielle.tumblr.com/post/178114542444/operation-papercut
> 
> In this comic, Nigel Uno himself considers sugarless and caffeine free tea to be an adult drink. The only caffeine free tea that comes to mind is...chamomile tea.  
> That brings up a thought: maybe Nigel *does* love tea (that's what British people are known for, after all), but only if there's a lot of sugar and honey in it? Or maybe he considers tea in general to be a comfort drink, but he doesn't want to tell anyone?  
> ...Food for thought.  
> [The pun was unintentional, but it is appreciated.]


End file.
